Voltage controlled oscillators (VCO) are often being used in integrated circuits. VCOs may be substituted by digitally controlled oscillators (DCO). DCOs are controlled by feeding a control signal to the DCO. The control signal may contain a control word representative of a frequency at which the DCO should oscillate.